Space Marines
"Battle Brothers of the Adeptus Astartes Each army has its own diversity through Chapters, Legions, Clans or Craftworlds. All warriors of a faction must choose one of these organizations. The choice affects not only your appearance, but also provides a set of bonuses and abilities unique to that division. Space Marine Chapters participating in the crusade include the proud Ultramarines, noble Blood Angels, ferocious Space Wolves and mysterious Dark Angels. Together, elite warriors from different chapters may form Battle Squads, fighting as a unit and building their legend in the Eternal Crusade." Ultramarines, Blood Angels, Space Wolves, Dark Angels, and''' the Imperial Fist''' are the Chapters fighting in this war. Player Classes The following classes are available in the game. They all have a veteran version that have 1400 EP instead of 1000, a unique appearance and, a such class can only be used once by battle. Tactical Marine:Tactical Marines are the backbone of any Space Marine army. They hold ground; provide fire support and charge into bloody melees, as the ever-changing theatre of war dictates. Devastator:Devastators are the most heavily armed of all Space Marine squads, trained to assail the enemy from great distance and with overwhelming firepower. Devastators are capable of providing the Tactical and Assault squads with covering fire or engaging enemy vehicles and other heavily armoured targets. Assault Marine:Space Marines who excel in the fury of close combat are organised into Assault squads and equipped with jump packs that allow them to take the fight to the enemy in brutal close-quarter fighting. Armed with a mixture of pistols and swords, they are terrifying foes in battle, dropping from above like flaming angels of death. Ground Assault: In most respects these Marines are identical to Assault Marines, except that they trade in their jump packs for additional armor and the ability to carry a Storm Shield. As such, they serve more of a tanking role than their airborne counterparts. Apothecary:The Apothecary is well-versed in the arts of battlefield aid as well as advanced surgery, cybernetics and bio-engineering. He must also be a warrior of untold might and unquenchable bravery for his place is the bloody heart of battle. If a comrade falls, the Apothecary can use his narthecium to tend the wounds, allowing his return to battle even after the suffering the most appalling of injuries. Hero & Elite Classes The only Hero currently available is the Damned Legionnaire from Rogue Traders' shop. Damned Legionnaire: Wreathed in ethereal flames, the Legion of the Damned are mysterious apparitions known to materialise from thin air during the Imperium’s most dire times of need, gunning down the enemies of Mankind before disappearing once more. While there are many theories, who these terrifying benefactors are remains unknown. Vehicles & Transportation The following vehicles are currently in the game. Rhino: Rhino armoured troop carriers are the mainstay of every Space Marine Chapter's vehicle pool. With an optimal balance of armour, transport capacity and manoeuvrability, the Rhino allows the Space Marine to swiftly redeploy, rush squads into positions of strategic advantage or conduct surgical strikes on the enemy line. Predator: The Predator is the main battle tank of the Space Marines. Based upon the Rhino chassis, the Predator sacrifices transport capacity for improved frontal armour and heavy turret-mounted armament. The result is a well-armed and mobile tank, equally capable of holding ground or spearheading armoured assaults into heavily defended of enemy territory. Vindicator: The Vindicator is an Imperial siege tank based on the Rhino chassis used by many Space Marine Chapters that boasts the most powerful weapon of its type in the Adeptus Astartes' standard armoury : the Demolisher Cannon. en:Space Marines